


The Robe, Part 2

by tinacita



Category: Only Lovers Left Alive, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-06 00:08:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15874512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinacita/pseuds/tinacita
Summary: Christina slips on a special piece of clothing to explore the house.





	The Robe, Part 2

**Author's Note:**

> The next part of Adam & Christina's story ... apologies for the long delay since the last part

I opened my eyes a little, and glanced over at the small clock on the bedside table. It was just past noon.

Slowly lolling my head, I saw Adam lying on his back next to me.

_Adam …_

As gently as I could, I slid out of bed and made my way to the small bathroom at the end of the hall. Giggling quietly, I thought about how he had made it functional again for me.

I cleaned up a bit, put on my warmup overall and headed downstairs to the piano room. This was part of my new routine … go to bed with Adam, wake up around noon, do some light stretching, have a small snack, and then return to bed with my beloved musician.

As I began my stretching, I thought about my “vacation” so far …

This last week had been heavenly. I was so happy being able to spend all of this time with Adam.

_My sweet Adam …_

It had been weird at first, changing my schedule so radically to match his. But I found that with a few minor adjustments, it was starting to work out.

He would wake up around 7pm, and … well … have a drink. Then he would come and wake me up if I wasn’t already. Adam would meet me in the kitchen, where more often than not, he’d be making me something to eat.

After I ate, we’d go out for a bit. Sometimes we went to the park, occasionally we’d go to a late movie, or we’d just drive around for a while.

When we went to the park or for a drive, we would talk. I loved listening to him. Adam was so eloquent, and he always told me such amazing things. I’d ask him about Eve, or his past, and he would willingly tell me.

My favorite thing, however, is when he plays for me. Adam is exceptionally talented, which I already knew, but to SEE him play all the instruments is … indescribable …

When I was finished, about 45 minutes later, I headed back upstairs to the bedroom and took off my dance clothes. Even though he wouldn’t wake up, I very carefully rejoined Adam in bed, and quickly fell back to sleep …

Rolling over, I noticed the clock said 6:15pm. For some reason, I was restless this evening. Glancing over my shoulder, I saw my sweet Adam was still fast asleep.

Once again, I slid out of bed, but this time, I grabbed Adam’s lovely silk robe, and slowly made my way to the bathroom.

After I finished, I decided to meander through the house for a bit. There were still a few rooms I hadn’t explored yet.

Wandering down to the first floor, I took a quick stroll through the piano room. His baby grand was just so beautiful, and I loved when he played for me. Smiling, I remembered how he played Gershwin as I sat next to him.

There was a small room next to the piano room that I had never seen. Turning the knob, I carefully opened the door. I was surprised when the light switch actually worked, illuminating the tiny space.

I tried not to laugh too loudly as I spotted a toilet, upside down in the middle of the floor, surrounded by a variety of small appliances, including what looked a mixer, a curling iron, and a small fan.

Shaking my head, I turned off the switch and closed the door. Even though there were a number of odd things in bizarre places, it still made me chuckle.

Crossing the hall, I tried the door opposite the piano room. This one, however, was locked. As I walked through the kitchen, I wondered what Adam might have hidden in there.

_Maybe there’s a coffin …_

Pausing at the refrigerator, I decided to get a quick drink. As I was swallowing my juice, I decided to set the table for him. Before leaving, I placed his special cordial glass on the table, and smiled.

Continuing on my journey, I headed back up to the second floor. As I was going up the stairs, I noticed what looked like a door handle on the wall. Curious, I pulled on it.

_Hmm … nothing …_

Still intrigued, I pushed slightly, and then a little harder before a small door opened. I gasped, and peered inside. There was a passage, and despite not having a flashlight, I stepped into the darkness.

Proceeding very slowly, I used the wall as a guide. It was very winding, and at one point it felt like I was going up a ramp.

Admittedly, I was a bit scared, but feeling Adam’s silky robe wrapped around me made me feel oddly safe.

After what seemed like a long time, but really wasn’t, I felt another handle. Again, I pushed when I should’ve pulled, but I managed to get out. I gasped when I realized that I was now standing in Adam’s studio on the third floor.

_Wow … a secret passage … only Adam would have this in his house!_

Since he was still asleep, I decided to take a closer look at all of his magnificent instruments. I was careful not to touch any of them; I had seen how gentle and reverent he was with each of them, and I didn’t want to ruin them.

As I maneuvered through the studio, I was astonished not only by the sheer number of instruments, but also by the variety. There were several that I didn’t even recognize.

I was so engrossed that I never even heard Adam come upstairs and stand behind me …

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When I awoke, I noticed that my beautiful dancer was no longer sharing my bed. I smiled, knowing that she was probably wandering around my house again.

I found it quite amusing that Christina was so fascinated by it. I never gave it much mind, but she did. And I loved that about her.

Sitting up, I reached for my robe only to find it missing.

_My lovely Christina …_

I chuckled softly, knowing that if Eve were here, she would find this rather delightful. Making a mental note to call her, I selected another robe and headed to the kitchen.

As I was walking down the hall, I heard my talented zombie in one of the hidden passages. Continuing to the kitchen, I grinned when I saw the table.

My beautiful Christina had my cordial glass waiting for me. Grinning, I pulled a chilled flask out of the refrigerator and filled it.

I carried it to the living room, sat down, and reverently touched my charm. Closing my eyes, I drank my … breakfast … in one shot.

After recovering, I returned my glass to the kitchen, and went in search of my talented dancer.

Truly, I knew where she was, based upon which passage she had found.

Quietly I made my way up to the studio. Grinning, I watched silently in the doorway as she examined all of my instruments.

With the small smile still on my face, I walked up and stood behind her, observing how fascinated she was.

I soon found myself in a curious position. As much as I adored watching my beautiful dancer admire all of my beloved instruments, I wanted to stop her, and hold her in my arms.

And even though part of me knew it was wrong to get even more attached to her than I already was, I could not resist.

_I love her …_

Inching closer, I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her against me.

“Christina …”

She gasped in surprise but soon melted into me.

“Oh Adam,” she sighed.

Turning in my arms, she kissed me softly.

“How long were you here?” she asked.

“Not long … I was enjoying watching you examine my instruments.”

My talented dancer blushed, and glanced back at the studio.

“I’m sorry … I woke up before you, and I didn’t want to disturb you. So I decided to wander around, and I wound up here,” she said quietly.

I tilted her chin up to look at me.

“Christina … I am very delighted that you enjoy my studio so much. And I am even more pleased to see you in my robe. It looks exceptionally lovely on you.”

Running my hands down her back, I heard the smallest of sighs escape her lips.

Pulling her flush against me, I kissed her.

Very slowly, I began walking us over to the small sofa, never breaking our kiss. Turning us around, I slowly sat down, gently setting her down on top of me.

“Adam …” she murmured as I continued to kiss her.

Sliding my hands up, I gently pushed my robe off of her shoulders. She moaned, and I knew that I would not be able to slowly make love to her.

As I ran my hands along her back, I felt her opening my robe, and running her hands down my chest.

“Christina …”

Gripping her waist tightly, I lifted her up just enough so that she could align herself with my cock. She took it gently in her hand, and I lowered her down onto me.

We both groaned as she enveloped me, and her head immediately fell back as she enjoyed the feeling of me filling her so completely.

I kissed her again, and then whispered, “Ride me, my beloved dancer.”

Taking a nipple into my mouth, I heard her whimper as she began to move her hips. As I switched to her other breast, I began thrusting up to meet her.

Moaning, she grabbed onto my shoulders and started moving even faster, riding me harder.

“Yes …” I murmured as I held onto her hips even tighter.

I could feel her rapidly approaching her climax, which only encouraged my hips to drive deeper into her.

“Adam!” she screamed as she came around me, squeezing me tightly from within.

The pressure was more than enough to ignite my own orgasm, and I came deep within her, moaning, and writhing beneath her.

She slumped forward against me, resting her head on my shoulder.

“Adam,” she sighed, still panting.

“Christina …”

She held onto me, enjoying my strong arms around her as much as I relished the feeling of her in my embrace.

Feeling her shiver ever so slightly, I brought my robe back up around her shoulders. I smiled, remembering how lovely she looked wearing it.

As we rested together peacefully, my mind awoke, and a new creation began to take shape …

**Author's Note:**

> thank you, as always, for reading :)


End file.
